Revolver Ocelot
Summary Revolver Ocelot (also known as Major Ocelot and Liquid Ocelot), real name Adamska (Russian: Адамска), and also known as ADAM, Shalashaska (Russian: Шалашаска), or simply Ocelot (Russian: Оцелот), is an major antagonist from the Metal Gear Solid series, was an operative of FOXHOUND and an agent of the Patriots. A master of interrogation and a formidable gunfighter, he was often referred to as a "ricochet genius" in regards to his gunslinger fighting skills. A fanatic, he was known for his affinity of Spaghetti Westerns, as evidenced by his choice of weapon and his clothing, duster and spurs, the traditional garb of cowboys. His weapon of choice was the Colt Single Action Army Revolver, which he described as "the greatest handgun ever made." Throughout his career, Ocelot became personally acquainted with all four members of the Snake family: a friendly rival to Big Boss, the right hand man for Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake, and a nemesis to Solid Snake. Specializing in infiltrations of a different nature than Solid Snake and Big Boss, Ocelot often acted as a triple agent, to serve multiple interests in the same situation. In Metal Gear Solid 4 he is referred as Liquid Ocelot, or often simply Liquid where his mind was possessed by the persona of Liquid Snake. He essentially served as Liquid's doppelgänger. In 2014, Liquid Ocelot amassed a mercenary army to lead an insurrection against the Patriots. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, possibly 8-B Name: Ocelot/Revolver Ocelot (codename), ADAM (guess what? another codename.), Adamska (his real name), Liquid Ocelot (name he adopted after merging with Liquid's persona), and countless other aliases Origin: Metal Gear Gender: Male Age: 20 (during MGS3 - 1964), 40 (during MGS5 - 1984), 61 (during MGS - 2005), 70 (during MGS4 - 2014) Classification: Human, Multiple Agent, Member of the US Branch of Philosophers, Founding Member of the Patriots, Member of Paradise Lost, Leader of the new Outer Heaven Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, dexterity, durability, stamina and endurance, expert in combat with weapons and CQC, can hit people with his ricocheting bullets, injected with nanomachines with various features, has an implant that prevents telepaths to effect his mind, he's also a master troll working behind the everyone's back Weaknesses: He tends to play around with his hated nemesis. After getting his arm transplant Liquid's persona took over whenever Snake was present with often a whole different agenda than him. Sometime before 2014 his personality completely fused with Liquid and he took up much of his mannerism. Attack Potency: At least Building Level, possibly City Block Level Range: Human melee range, at least dozens of meters with his revolvers Speed: Superhuman, Massively Hypersonic reactions/CQC speed (can redirect Volgin's lightning bolt by rapid-firing six bullets at it, calced Mach 256) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: At least Building Level to possibly City Block Level, Multi City Block Level+ via his forcefield Stamina: Large Standard Equipment: Revolvers and ammo belts, occasionally carries a forcefield generator which deflects bullets and missiles and disarms nearby explosives Intelligence: Expert combatant nearly on-par with Solid Snake. By 2014 his CQC is actually even a bit superior to Snake's. He's also infamous for his torture methods. Lastly, but absolutely not the least Ocelot is a masterful multiple agent and manipulator, responsible for nearly the entire plot of the Metal Gear Solid games. Other: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Marksmen Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Anti-villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Konami Category:Martial Artists